Rosalie's first impressions
by sarahy
Summary: What did Rosalie think when she first saw Bella and how Edward reacted? A short story into her mind. Please read and review. :
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't believe it! It was bad enough that all the boys were drooling over this new girl. This plain, inconsequential new shiny toy. But did Edward have to fall completely apart over her, too? He thought it was just the thirst controlling his desire. That, and the fact that her's was the only mind he couldn't read. I knew better, though. He looked at her in a way that he had never looked at me, his intended bride. Sure, I didn't want him. I had Emmett and he was more than enough man for me. But it had always stung that Edward had turned his nose up at me from the moment we met. Or from the moment he saw me, I guess, as I wasn't in the position to actually meet him yet, with the burning fire pulsing through my veins and all. But it still stung that he saw this simple, bare little child more attractive than he ever found me. And I wasn't used to being one-upped on beauty. If Edward had reacted as every other man had. How dare he snub me.

And then there's the matter of our family secret. How far does he think he can go with her? Does he really think that she can fall in love with him? Does he seriously expect that we would all be accepting of her? She's not one of us and could never know who we really are. The monster inside us. The monster that steals our hunger and creates a thirst. The monster that takes over our bodies and molds us into unchanging creatures. The monster that steals the babies of our dreams. Does he really think he can live happily ever after with a human without turning her into a monster, too? That she would allow him?

But, for now, all he thinks is that he has to control his bloodlust. If only it were that simple. The thick, ignorant fool! He'll end up exposing us all in his nonsensicality. He's run away, leaving us to try and keep Esme's heart together as she mourns the loss of one of her "sons". He's her favorite, how did he think he could leave without it tearing her apart? The jackass. He tries to pretend like he doesn't know how they dote over him, how he is like their prodigal son. When he returns, they will rejoice as if he had been gone for centuries, when I doubt he'll last more than a few weeks. I think the guys will be betting on him soon. My Emmett loves to bet. They'll bet on how long he'll last in Denali, I'm sure. But if they start betting on how long until he takes her life, I'll be sure to join. I'd love to get in on that one. I wish he'd just drink her and get it over with...


	2. Chapter 2

Ok. So here's chapter 2. I'm still just toying around with the Twilight word; I'm not used to fanfics. This is fun, though! Feel free to PM me or whatever. Reviews are what makes you (me) a better writer, and all that... And, for now, I'm trying to follow Twilight in Rosalie's POV. I seriously doubt I'll make it the whoe way through, I'm just trying to hit the points that would really tick her off. ;) Oh yeah. Rosalie and all the other characters (infortunately, Edward included) aren't mine. I'm simply gathering inspiration from Stephenie Meyer's book Twilight and all the characters she blessed us with. :D

Part of me can't believe that Edward bothered to come home, but, really, it's just like him. He walked in the door blithering about not being able to stay away. I mean, come on! He was only gone for a week. One week! He beat even me on how quickly we'd bet he would return. I thought surely it would have to be closer to a month before he broke down. Alice knew when he'd come home, but she doesn't count, knowing the future and all. That drives Emmett crazy. Me, too. What's with everyone having these crazy powers? Why don't I have one?

Of course Carlisle and Esme made this big to-do about Edward coming home- just like I knew they would. Atleast it wasn't as sickeningly sweet as I feared it would be. They must have reserved all of that for their thoughts for him to hear privately. And that really bugs me. How fair is it for only him to know everyone's secrets? My secrets. My personal thoughts that I would have shared with him had I intended for him to know them in the first place. I wonder if there is any way to keep Edward out of my head. You would think modern technology would be good for something, since I haven't figured out how to do that on my own yet. But _Bella _can. It's just one more thing that makes her better than everyone else in his eyes. Puh-lease. She just has some sort of short circuit in her wiring. Nothing special about that. If anything, it should drive him away instead of pull him even nearer, since he's so insane about knowing what everyone's thinking all the time.

So now that he's back and she's still here, we get the glorious job of playing babysitter. Like I don't have anything better to do. As if he hadn't already put us out enough. Now we get to sit and watch him mope about, feeling guilty for wanting to kill her. Overly dramatic fool. Now we have to act as keeper to him and make sure he doesn't actually do it. As if I would actually stop him. Like the world would really be missing that much. I still say he should just drink her and get it over with…


	3. Chapter 3

Let me know what you think! Is it good so far? What do I need to work more on? I'm thinking of diving into more fanfics, and would like some commentary before I start a new story. Thanks!!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Twilight story or characters. Rosalie, Edward, and everyone else are Stephenie Meyers's exclusively.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ugh. Today a van nearly crushed that ridiculously plain girl and Edward had to rush to her rescue. Has he ever done anything to help me? _No. _Forget that I don't need him saving my life or anything equally pathetic, but does he do anything to make my life easier? Again- _no._ He really is going to implicate us all, expose us for what we are. And we'll have to go running off again like cowards, hiding. Probably another country for a few decades. Most likely somewhere remote where I can't even keep up with myself the way I like. I'll be expected to bathe in a river. Ick. No. I'm _not_ moving again because he can't control himself. Or think, for that matter. He seems to have left his brain back in Denali, among other things…

I'll kill him for today. Better yet, I'll kill her. I won't drink from her. No, I don't want any of _her_ floating around in me, anyways. No one would have any reason to suspect one of us to be responsible for her death. Humans die in their sleep every night, right? It has to be done and since he isn't man enough to clean up his own mess, I guess I'll just have to be woman enough.

I still can't believe he raced across the lot to catch that stupid boy's car. Did he forget about his super human speed or does he just no longer care now that the silly girl is involved? Either way, I'm calling a family meeting when we get home. Something has to be done about this girl. It's nothing personal against her, mind you. She only bugs me, gets under my skin. I never would have wished her dead- until now. Until Edward lost control of himself and left eyewitnesses and evidence in his wake today. I think Edward should be forced to take care of it himself. Stupid, pompous idiot. Can we really make him just drink from her and move on? It's getting old, watching him walk around, brooding.

Well, the meeting served pointless. Edward offered to leave, alone, but that would have only exacerbated the problem. Moron. We need him here now. We're stuck with him. Now we _need_ to know what everyone is thinking, even if he can't read _her _thoughts. Jasper was on my side, even if for slightly different reasons. And Emmett. My big grizzly man. The big lout. He had to be on my side. He wouldn't dare cross me. I couldn't believe Carlisle was so against taking care of this. Him, of all people, I thought would be in preference of eliminating any possible danger. But no. Even _he_ saw her measly little life as valuable, even if it was she that could destroy us all. The only good thing that came of it, was Edward finally realized he _is _in love with that child. Alice had to point it out to him, in their cryptic, maddening way. Then _I_ had to enlighten poor Emmett when he couldn't keep up with Edward and Alice's mind games. I remember making it clear that Alice saw Edward falling for a human. "How classically Edward," I stated. And then I literally gagged. Em laughed. It is funny. Or it would be, if it weren't so disgusting. But whatever. Let Edward sit and stew in _this_ mess. Tough break. I'd like to see him bat his eyes out of this one!


End file.
